


Mr. And Mrs.

by Givemegore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Chuck is dad, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Gay, Love, M/M, May not be a one shot, One Shot, Sam - Freeform, Sweet, Wedding, suprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givemegore/pseuds/Givemegore
Summary: Sam gets a letter in the mail about being Dean's best man. Wow, big brother getting married, bet this girl is BANGIN. But... wait... WHO'S THE "BRIDE" AGAIN?!





	Mr. And Mrs.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I have been so busy with life! Thank you all for keeping up. I love you all! I also have some NON-Destiel or MM stories. If anyone would like to read them I would love to share. Thanks <3

Sam went to get the mail as usual. There was the usual bills, coupons, and TV companies trying to get his money. But there was something different today, a hand written address. The hand writing belonged to his brother, Dean. He furrowed his brow when he saw the return label said "Mr. and Mrs." Regardless he tore open the envelope, excited to hear from his family after some time.

"Dear Samuel Winchester, We would like to formally invite you to be the best man for your brother, Dean Winchester's wedding. Date: April 12, 2019. Time: 4:00PM. Location: TBA." Sam smiled, of course he was going to be the best man, even if he and Dean hadn't talked as much since Sam stopped hunting to take care of Jack. He wasn't even sure who Dean would be marrying. Hell, that in itself was a shock. Imagine... Dean settling down and having his own family. The thought alone made Sam chuckle. On his way back to the house he flipped the card over and saw "What do ya say Sammy?" scribbled on the back.

****

Today was the day, his big brother's wedding. Sam and Jack were in the back, getting spruced up. Same was the best man and Jack was a groomsman.

"I bet his wife is beautiful," Jack said to Sam who nodded. 

"Oh for sure! Dean always brought home the most gorgeous women, I was always jealous," Sam said with a smile.

"Yeah but boy was I sure jealous of you when you brought Jess home," Dean said with a wink. Both the men hopped up and hugged Dean tightly.

"So, who's the lucky lady?" Sam asked, eagerly. Dean shrugged,

"You have to wait and see little brother," he said before the organ started playing. "Opp, that's our cue, let's go boys." All three men walked out, joined with the other men: Crowley, Kevin, Bobby, and Gabriel. Sam was so happy to see all his friends together but was confused to see no bridesmaids, and their oldest friend Castiel wasn't anywhere to be seen. Then the bridal march started and everyone rose. What was going on? Sam was confused. The he saw the doors at the back of the chapel open to reveal a smiling Chuck. And beside him was... CASTIEL NOVAK?! Cas had a wide smile on his face as he walked down the aisle with his "dad." What? Sam must be dreaming. Cas was just the last groomsman... right? He was going to come their way any second now... right?! Nope, he went up to face Dean at the altar. What. The. Actual. Hell was going on? Sam regained his composure and the wedding continued as normal, no jokes, no woman popping out to surprise them, nothing. Then it happened, Cas and Dean kissed each other and walked down the aisle hand in hand. At the reception afterwards, Sam hugged them both and smiled. "I know, I got the best looking date here," Dean said before winking at a blushing Cas. 

"Dean, I am so sorry for assuming. I just didn’t-" Sam stammered.

"-know I was gay?" Dean said, their eyes locking. Same just nodded silently. "It's okay, you and Jack left, leaving me and Cas and it just happened," he said with a soft smile. Sam smiled,

"Well I'm glad you are happy. I was just confused because the invitation said Mr. and Mrs. not Mr. and Mr. so I figured- ya know," Sam said with a chuckle. Cas slapped Dean's chest,

"I told you we should have crossed out the S. People thought I was the bride's brother for Chuck's sake," Castiel said with a giggle. 

"Well, I wanna know how all this started. I'll go get some champagne, then you gotta tell me all about it," Sam with a smile and all the men laughed before catching up.


End file.
